


✟AD BESTIAS✟ (one shoot)

by gaysodas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysodas/pseuds/gaysodas
Summary: ad bestias: latín para "a las fieras". fue un tipo particular de pena de muerte donde los condenados eran mutilados en el arena del circo o arrojados a una jaula de fieras, por lo general, leones.





	✟AD BESTIAS✟ (one shoot)

Los humanos imploramos la perturbación.

El cruel fratricidio de Caín, el desgarro de las carnes con espinas y cardos de Gedeón, la crucifixión de Jesús. En un libro sagrado sólo hay cabida para las más sagradas muertes.

No- ¡No trates de cambiar mi parecer! Ha sido así desde el inicio de los tiempos. En los albores, con los mares de sangre en Egipto y con niños resquebrajados por la mitad a órdenes del monarca Salomón. Úlceras encarnizadas, pústulas que estallan. Plagas, lepras, pestes. 

Oh, muertes benditas, asesinatos gloriosos. Todo en el nombre del Señor.

¿Puedes verlo ahora?¿Lo ves?

Él ha empezado.

Lo percibe con cada floreo de mano; los movimientos se asemejan a un remolino de agua. ¡Ah, pero jamás penséis que están en calma! Son las olas de un día con cielo de ventisca. Mar embravecido erosionando un acantilado, arrasándolo. Despedazándolo. Roca que cede. Agua que traspasa. 

_Sí,_ se dice. _Los demás lo ven. ¿Cómo serían capaces de pasarlo por alto?_

Los humanos se regodean en el morbo.

Will Graham es consciente de ello, pues ha advertido las miradas fisgonas en un accidente de tráfico. Sacando el móvil con manos temblorosas para conseguir el mejor plano. Observando con curiosidad el cadáver de un animal muerto a un lado de la carretera por demasiado tiempo, sí, demasiada curiosidad. Programas de televisión con comentarios mordaces y ridiculización pública, leones hambrientos engullendo a sus víctimas. ¡Vamos, _ad bestias_! Queremos presenciar el nervio puro. Las súplicas agonizantes. ¡Mejor! Que los leones se tomen su tiempo, que circunden al cristiano, que le domine el pánico. Exigimos una muerte. La exigimos ahora mismo.

No se dan cuenta, pero ya lo han visto.

No te atrevas a pronunciar la palabra "trastornado". Vosotros lo visteis primero.

En momentos como estos, donde una sensación abrumadora y asfixiante le oprime el pecho, Will no puede evitar preguntarse si ha pensado así toda su vida. Sí, debe de haberlo hecho, ¿cómo sería posible, si no? Las bestias nacen siendo bestias. En la matriz de su madre, rodeado de vísceras, alimentándose de ella, mecido por sus tripas. Creciendo, ramificándose como un árbol, hincándose en la tierra ensangrentada. Disección de ranas en el colegio, observar con atención las palizas de los niños, desear tirarles piedras. Lanzarlas, traspasar piel, hundirse en el músculo.

Sí, debe de haberlo hecho. Hannibal solo evocó el deseo. 

Will había soñado hasta ahora, estaba siendo engendrado, y Morfeo le había susurrado al oído los anhelos que hasta entonces habían estado enterrados bajo tierra. Enterrados bajo carne. Hannibal los había excavado y los había puesto con orgullo ante los ojos de Will. _Míralos, ahí están._¿Siempre han estado ahí? _Siempre. Yo sólo fui el intermediario_.

Un remolino rojo ha aparecido ahora en el agua. Se lleva la mano a la nariz y se mancha las yemas de los dedos con carmesí. En un repentino movimiento, esparce su sangre por el agua para que desaparezca cuanto antes. _Déjame en paz._ Sale de la bañera y se cubre con el albornoz, se para frente al espejo y cubre su barba de dos días con crema de afeitar. Coge la navaja, observa la centella que emite bajo el led, la pasa por su cuello. Al otro lado del cristal distingue a un hombre afeitándose. Nariz recta, pupilas sin brillo.

Pelo lacio.

Se aparta con brusquedad del mueble del baño entre jadeos. Pestañea. Desaparece. En su lugar, un joven aterrado y con un corte de cuchilla se palpa el rostro. Se acaricia la frente, los pómulos. _Soy yo, soy yo. Puedo notar mi latido en la punta de mis dedos._ Se estira las ojeras, agarrándose la mandíbula frenéticamente. _Soy yo, soy yo. Puedo notar mi propia piel._ Lleva su índice hasta la herida de la navaja, y hurga debajo del corte. _Soy yo, soy yo. Puedo notar mi dolor_.

Un golpeteo hueco rebota en su cabeza. _Mi corazón desacompasado,_ se dice. 

"¿Todo bien ahí dentro?"

_Oh, conque solo era la puerta._

"De primera. Bajo enseguida."

Se viste sin mirar su reflejo: no quiere que Hannibal se le aparezca de nuevo. El pasillo ya está quedando en la penumbra aunque no deben ser más de las seis. Desciende los peldaños de parqué tratando de que no crujan. El pelo mojado le salpica los pies, huele a comida casera.

"He supuesto que querrías cenar esto, no tengo muy claros tus gustos culinarios" la voz de Alana sube por las escaleras "Nunca hemos compartido una comida juntos"

"No. Supongo que no."

Baja los escalones de dos en dos, pues su plan de no ser descubierto ha resultado infructuoso. La mesa está puesta con un mantel que Will no recuerda haber adquirido y un par de velas alargadas, además de una cazuela de boniato. Los perros se han congregado alrededor, implorando unas migajas.

"Pensé que te gustaría. Es un plato típico de Louisiana, creo."

"Lo es"

Un chasquido sale de la chimenea -Alana debe de haberla encendido- pero cuando gira la cabeza descubre el gran boquete en medio de los ladrillos de la pared. _Ah, sí._

"Así que... ¿quieres probarlo?" dice al verlo plantado en medio del salón, en pijama y distraído.

"Sí, perdona" responde, sentándose en la silla que Alana ha apartado para él.

"Deberías comprar una estufa, una eléctrica. Dentro de nada va a ser diciembre y los perros se morirán de frío. Tú también" se recoloca la chaqueta que lleva dentro de casa para afianzar su argumento.

"Cuántas cosas por hacer..." 

Alana sirve dos copas con el vino de una sospechosa botella que debe de haber encontrado tirada por ahí, de sabor avinagrado. ¿Cuánto hacía que no bebía buen vino? Recién abierto y en una copa limpia, sin manchas de cal. Unas manos habilidosas descorchando la botella y llevándosela a milímetros de la nariz para olerla mejor...

"He estado con Hannibal esta mañana. Hemos hablado de cómo te está afectando tanto todo esto, yo... no sé, había pensado que quizás te vendrían bien unas vacaciones en casa, ¿no crees?"

Alana se lleva el tenedor a la boca y Will la imita. Al sacarlo, aprieta los dientes contra el cubierto. 

"¿Qué ha dicho Hannibal?"

"Concuerda conmigo, ¿por qué dices eso? Por supuesto que piensa lo mismo" dice, nariz arrugada "Queremos lo mejor para ti"

"Sí, por supuesto" se reclina sobre su silla "Es solo que a veces dudo sobre las intenciones del Doctor Lecter, eso es t-"

"No empieces."

Will calla un momento. 

"Bien, ¿y de qué quieres charlar?"

"Quiero charlar de Hannibal sin que dictamines su sentencia a muerte cada vez que lo sacamos a colación"

"Dichosos los que tienen hambre y sed de justicia, porque serán saciados" musita "¿No es eso una cita bíblica?"

"Oh, por favor." escupe "El doct... Hannibal, él se desvive por ti. Los _dos_ nos desvivimos por ti. Solo te pedimos un poco de empatía por tu parte"

Will suelta una sonrisa amarga, mirando el techo. Puede que Alana le haya visto hasta la campanilla, puede que piense que está loco. ¿Lo está? ¿Lo está? Una parte de él dice que no. Es un débil aullido, amortiguado, enterrado bajo capas de tierra. Bajo capas de carne. Sin embargo, una voz mucho más potente le susurra que está loco de remate, que debe ser encerrado. Es dañino, un tumor. Es ominoso, grotesco. _Eres como yo._

"¿Empatía? ¿A mí me pides empatía? ¿A mí?" suelta entre risas "Un ciego se empeña en guiar a un hombre vidente"

Alana está perdiendo la compostura. Lo nota en el tic de la ceja, en lo apretadas que tiene las manos.

"Es exactamente lo que tratas de hacer, Will. Que confíe en tus alucinaciones y delir..."

"¡No me trates como a un impedido!" vocifera tembloroso, y ella salta en su propio asiento "Sé distinguir la realidad de la ficción, las palabras inocentes de un hombre de las patrañas de un asesino. Lo veo, Alana, pero necesito..."

Se ha reclinado sobre la mesa, cogiendo entre sus manos las de ella, pero sus ojos han ido a parar a la chimenea. Alana gira la cabeza, observando el destrozo.

"Es suficiente, ¿no crees? Yo pienso que sí" susurra con voz estricta y un tanto maternal "Esta paranoia o... fijación, lo que sea. Debe parar, Will. Nadie está en tu contra. Nadie quiere hacerte daño"

La suelta repentinamente como si le hubiera dado calambre. No, si ella no le cree nadie lo hará. ¿Quiere que le crea? _Mis secretos son tus secretos, Will, quizás no te conviene que los destapen._

"¿Will?"

"Necesito... necesito..." suelta sin más.

Se levanta de la silla propinando un sonoro chirrido, y llega al comedor a zancadas. 

"¿Se puede saber qué haces?" dice Alana desde la mesa al verlo rebuscar entre los cojines del sofá.

"Aquí." saca las llaves del coche de debajo de uno de los sillones.

Bajo la mirada con ceño fruncido de Alana, abre la puerta y sale despedido al exterior propinando un portazo. Fuera, una ráfaga de aire lo deja helado como un témpano. Puede notar el frío en los hombros, donde las gotitas de pelo húmedo han ido a parar. La nieve se le clava en los pies. Las uñas están moradas, como si se le hubiera coagulado la sangre.

"¡Will! ¡Will, vuelve aquí de una puta vez, te vas a congelar!" 

Alana corre detrás suya, pero la voluntad de hierro de Will Graham lo hace avanzar más rápido que nunca. A lo lejos, a kilómetros, cree escuchar los ladridos preocupados de los perros. Entra en el Volvo y, cuando lo enciende, música a todo volumen estalla en la radio.

"¡Will, por el amor de Dios!"

Trata de acceder al coche, pero él ya ha puesto el seguro. Golpea la ventanilla con la palma de la mano y deja su cálida huella. ¡No prosigas, no sirve de nada! A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. 

"No me esperes." le oye decir a través del cristal empañado.

✟

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda. Su cuerpo oscila como el badajo de una campana. No, no es así. Demasiado ruidoso. _Demasiado perceptible._ Más bien como un péndulo trazando una callada semicircunferencia en el aire, dejándose llevar por la inercia. No sabe bien el porqué, pero el movimiento lo calma mientras observa cocinar a Hannibal. El golpe ligero del cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar, el murmullo que profesan las hojas de estragón al rozarse entre sí (crujen al ser desgarradas), la quietud en su pulso al emplatar. 

"Iba a preparar Melanzane para uno, pero puedes acompañarme si lo prefieres" 

Will echa una ojeada al proceso. Berenjenas, ajos, tomates... _Gracias a Dios, creo que no habría sido capaz de hacer la vista gorda._ Pero ya la había hecho antes, ¿no? Sí, puede que la primera vez no hubiera sido intencionada, Hannibal había sido un recién llegado, alguien que se había presentado en su casa con un revuelto de hígado. Sonrisa cálida, ademanes seguros, un cuerpo pudriéndose en el recipiente. Oh, pero había habido una segunda vez, ¿no había habido también una tercera? ¿Cuántas veces se había sentado en la mesa de Hannibal para deleitarse con el festín, sospechando su proceso anterior? Elige al animal de entre el ganado, apártalo y no dejes que los demás lo vean (pues los cerdos que huelen su muerte oponen más resistencia) y mátalo para organizar el banquete. Separa las coyunturas, corta los tendones. Desecha lo inútil. Ah, y recuerda, ¡limpiar es crucial!

"Nunca lo he probado"

Inclina la cabeza y lo contempla, los ojos de Will titilan con delicadez y, después de unos segundos, Hannibal prosigue con la faena.

"Te entusiasmará, no te preocupes" 

Sentado frente la isla de la cocina, mira las zapatillas que le ha prestado y que no combinan para nada con el pijama. Bueno, qué sabrá él de estilo, _va en pijama_. Y, aunque asocie esas ropas con la comodidad, se siente violento. No va a relajarse porque advierte que su anfitrión ya ha hecho tres suposiciones: que está inestable, pues ha notado a Hannibal llevando la voz cantante en la conversación; que está confundido, ya que no habría venido descalzo por puro gusto; y que, por ende, es una presa fácil. Vulnerable. _Manipulable._

Will detesta que Hannibal asuma eso. Disfruta más cuando él tiene el control.

"¿Has estado con Alana esta mañana?"

Hannibal levanta la mirada. 

"¿Estabas con Alana antes de venir a verme?"

No le sorprende que haya contestado con otra pregunta, a fin de cuentas es su trabajo y, a fin de cuentas, los dos saben las respuestas.

"¿Por qué me quieres fuera de la ciudad?"

"Practicidad" rebana una zanahoria con un gesto tosco "No puedo confiar en tu criterio en estos momentos. A las ovejas no les gusta tener a los lobos merodeando cerca, sobretodo cuando piensan en comerlas"

"No piensan en comerlas, eso conllevaría cierto grado de compasión"

"La compasión y la empatía se retroalimentan entre sí, creo que estás bastante familiarizado con ese último concepto"

"Los lobos se encargan de encerrar a las ovejas en el redil. No a sentir empatía por ellas."

"¿Por qué has venido a verme, Will?" dice Hannibal "¿Vas a llevarme hasta el redil?"

Suspira. No se había dado cuenta de que le están temblando las manos, de que se le ha erizado el vello de la espalda. Debilidad. Hannibal debe de haberla olido a estas alturas.

"Necesitaba verte"

"Necesitar y querer son emociones terriblemente opuestas" comenta haciendo una pausa, pero Will no contesta "Bueno, ¿por qué necesitabas verme?"

_Porque al afeitarme he atisbado unos crecientes cuernos de oveja._

"Porque estoy perdiendo el contacto con la realidad."

"Alana me ha contado lo de tu chimenea. Es una reacción exagerada hasta para ti, Will" habla con voz de psicólogo.

"Siempre hay margen para mejorar"

"No creo que la chimenea estuviera planeando un complot en tu contra, si es lo que te preocupa"

Will sonríe levemente, aunque no sabe bien por qué.

"Escuché... escuché algo ahí dentro. Creí que era un tejón o un mapache"

"Puede que fuera un lobo, la mente tiene maneras sutiles de informarnos de nuestras inquietudes más inciertas"

"Oh, no me preocupa ser rectificado por los lobos. Ya lo fui en otra ocasión"

"Y te trataron peor que a un mísero animal, ¿qué dice eso de los lobos?" pregunta con tranquilidad, aunque ha dejado de cocinar de nuevo.

"Que me confundieron con otra oveja"

Ninguna perturbación: Will no ve cambios en la expresión de Hannibal. A veces sopesa si de verdad es capaz de mostrar alguna. Una que no sea una mirada cínica de soslayo o una sonrisa irónica, por supuesto.

"A lo mejor eres el potencial de una."

Will bufa. 

"Comprendo el motivo visceral que mueve a las ovejas. Las conozco, puedo verlas. Eso es todo"

"Es peculiar, eso de discernir los instintos primarios de un ser sin llegar a verte reflejado en ellos"

"¿Me estás acusando de algo?"

"Acusar implica duda"

La rabia burbujea en su estómago, le duele hasta el esófago. _Tiene razón, tiene razón. Debe tenerla, pues, ¿no he visto a Hannibal reflejado en lugar de a mí mismo?_ En un recoveco de su corazón se ensancha una duda: ¿es una oveja? Pues, ¿no ha fantaseado con la satisfacción del asesino? Con rebanar la yugular de Hannibal, llegando hasta la tráquea, hundiendo el cuchillo. Sí, lo ha pensado con asiduidad.

"Sé demasiado, ¿no es así? Tanto como para hacer desconfiar a los lobos"

"Eres pólvora, Will. Es una cuestión de tiempo que el fuego te haga estallar, y ellos lo saben"

"¿Lo sabes tú?" inquiere Will, desafiante.

"Yo sostengo la cerilla"

Al hablar, una chispa sincera enciende los ojos de Hannibal, como dos escarabajos prendidos. Sí, lo discierne debajo de puñados de tierra, entre la carne. Se había preocupado por él. Lo había hecho desde el principio. ¿No había organizado cada paso previo para que acabaran de esta forma? Will a salvo, a su lado. Quiere pensar que sí, que puede confiar plenamente en Hannibal. Al menos, eso le dice la suave voz que surge del fondo de su cabeza:

_¿No me confiaste tu estabilidad mental en el pasado? ¿No me lo confiaste todo? Confíamelo todo ahora._

✟

Un lobo avanza por un oscuro pasillo de piedra sepultado bajo toneladas de sedimento. El ruido de su zapatos rebota con eco hasta llegar al final del corredor, donde le espera una puerta maciza. Toma el pomo entre sus manos; se le resbalan las gafas del sudor. Cuando la abre, titubea al traspasar el umbral: no quiere encontrarse lo que le espera adentro.

En su interior encuentra una sala cegadora y aséptica, que contiene en su centro unas paredes de cristal para delimitar un habitáculo. _¿Serán blindadas? Sí, por supuesto que lo son, no te preocupes._

Casi no puede reconocerlo. La ocasión anterior le brotaba la sangre de la boca a borbotones. La camisa manchada, tierra debajo de las uñas, soltando resuellos agonizantes. Ahora está de pie en el centro de la habitación, una sonrisa presumida y la barbilla bien alta, blanco de arriba a abajo. Como las paredes, como la bruma. 

Dos policías armados descansan en dos esquinas equidistantes, los observan en silencio. Will Graham se acerca hasta uno de los cristales blindados con cierto aire desconfiado. En el escritorio parece haber un dibujo a medio hacer y tres lápices reposando sobre el papel. A primera vista, es todo cuando hay en su cuarto transparente. 

"No te esperaba"

La voz de Hannibal suena pastosa, como si no la hubiera utilizado en bastante tiempo. _Estar absolutamente solo no debe de dar pie a muchas conversaciones, piensa._

"Aquí estoy" replica Will.

"¿Cuál es el motivo de la visita?"

"Un adiós, antes de que... bueno-"

"¿De que me maten? Qué considerado"

Hannibal anda en círculos por la habitación, las manos atrás. Podría asemejarse a un depredador acorralando a su presa si no fuera porque está encerrado.

"De nada, en realidad es por mí. Tengo que cerrar algunos capítulos de mi vida"

"¿Es que aún te atormentan las pesadillas?"

"Ya no tengo de esas cosas"

"Permíteme dudarlo. Una mente como la tuya no puede permanecer quieta por demasiado tiempo"

"Te recuerdo que ya no eres mi psicólogo" suelta con matiz tosco "De hecho, te encantará saber que ahora visito a Bedelia. Resulta que compartir traumas afines hace maravillas con la terapia"

Hannibal para en seco. Solo puede verle la espalda, estática. Está estrechando sus manos con fuerza. Se gira sobre sus talones para mirar a Will.

"Me alegro" 

"Sí, es reconfortante poder confiar en un profesional" 

Silencio.

"Tú confiabas en mí"

"Hasta que dejé de hacerlo" tercia Will.

"¿Lo hiciste?" 

Hannibal vuelve a pasear, pero echándoles miraditas a los guardias. Will aprecia el temblor en el labio del policía rechoncho.

"¿Ha venido alguien a verte?"

"Oh, por supuesto. Alana, Crowford, antiguos pacientes... Freddie Lounds también estaba particularmente inclinada a charlar conmigo acerca de ti, aunque sus intenciones podrían ser sometidas a especulación"

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Nada que no pudiera escuchar"

Will Graham levanta las cejas y Hannibal se acerca al cristal con el sigilo de un cazador aproximándose a un ciervo indefenso. Un guardia se lleva la mano a la funda de la pistola.

"No tengo una _vendetta_ personal contra ti, Will"

"Me alegra oír eso. ¿Le has especificado a cada uno de tus visitantes que ya no tratas de arruinarles la vida, o soy yo el afortunado?"

"Siempre he sentido debilidad por ti"

Will posa sus ojos en los afilados lápices del escritorio, ahora tan solo dos. Con la mano, hace un ademán para que los policías no se pongan en guardia y se arrima al cristal, hasta tal punto en que le roza la punta de la nariz. En sus ojos brillan lágrimas de rabia, una vena le marca la sien.

"No. Me. Busques."

Echa un último vistazo Hannibal. No ve ni rastro de la sonrisa irónica, ni siquiera enarca la ceja. Solo tuerce los labios con disgusto, como si lo que Will acabara de decir le hubiera sentado tal que una bofetada. Pero tan rápido como ha llegado esa mueca, desaparece, y torna su expresión prepotente. _No pienso verla nunca más._

Will se dispone a salir de la habitación pseudo-cárcel a toda prisa, la respiración aún agitada, los oídos embotados. Pero antes de abrir la puerta oye una voz, alta y clara:

"¿No encuentras satisfacción en haberme llevado hasta el redil, Will Graham?"

✟

Un lobo avanza por un oscuro pasillo de piedra sepultado bajo toneladas de sedimento. El ruido de su zapatos rebota con eco hasta llegar al final del corredor, donde le espera una puerta que conduce a la libertad. Los efluvios de primavera traen un olor dulzón, a vino blanco recién descorchado. El cielo está repleto de esponjosas nubes, blancas como los muros de una habitación donde aislar a una oveja de la civilización.

El único inconveniente, verás, es que el lobo no se ha percatado de la falla de su disfraz.

Sí, por debajo de la pernera del pantalón se atisba la creciente lana.


End file.
